


Love You Madly & Stupidly

by wandasmaximoffs



Series: C'est La Vie, C'est La Mort [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends in love, M/M, Offscreen Violence, This is really sad, also includes what's in The Note, and then enjolras' death, basically a bunch of fluff, but im serious it goes from 0-100 in terms of angst REAL FAST, oh man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/pseuds/wandasmaximoffs
Summary: “Coffee is for losers. Bed is nice. Bed is warm. Come warm me up, Apollo.”
In another life, Enjolras goes back to bed, and the sun continues to rise, and they both live the out the rest of their lives blissfully happy. 
In another life. But not in this one.





	

In another life, their story goes like this:

Enjolras is what Grantaire likes to call an  _ early bird.  _ This meaning, he gets out of bed  _ before  _ eleven in the morning. (Usually around six, if he isn’t convinced otherwise.)

(Grantaire is very good at convincing him otherwise.)

Today, he wakes up at around seven, with Grantaire curled around him in what he would call an impossible position, had it been anyone  _ but  _ Grantaire. Grantaire has a knack for achieving the impossible.

(Either way, he looks comfortable, and that’s what matters, really.)

(Enjolras adores him.)

Enjolras thinks he’ll never tire of watching Grantaire sleep (Grantaire himself has assured him that that is  _ not _ a creepy thing to say, and that being said, he is welcome to watch him sleep like a creep anytime he wishes to.)

He makes good on that offer as much as he can. He blesses mornings like this, when the sun is just creeping up over the buildings that obscure the view from their apartment, and bathes the room in a muted, golden glow. There’s something about sleep that relaxes Grantaire, smooths out the lines on his face, makes him look younger and calmer.

(Enjolras adores him.)

 

He moves to get up, and get dressed, and possibly leave to get some coffee, but  a sudden weight on his wrist stops him. 

 

“Hey,”  Mutters Grantaire, hand encompassing his wrist, and Enjolras startles. “G’mornin’. Whayoudoin’?”

“Goodmorning, love,” He says, and Grantaire’s sleepy smile could probably outshine the sun slowly rising outside. “I was gonna go get some stupidly overpriced coffee. You want some?”

“No,” Says Grantaire, emphatically, and tugs on his arm. “Coffee is for losers. Bed is nice. Bed is warm. Come warm me up, Apollo.”

(Enjolras adores him.)

In another life, Enjolras goes back to bed, and the sun continues to rise, and they both live the out the rest of their lives blissfully happy.

 

But not in this one.

In this life, their story goes like this:

 

Enjolras slips out of bed without disturbing his boyfriend. He gets dressed quickly and quietly, and presses a gentle kiss to Grantaire’s forehead. 

(Enjolras adores him.)

 

He scribbles a quick explanation on an orange post-it--

_ Goodmorning love- don’t panic! _

_                     Gone to get stupid, expensive coffee. Will bring breakfast back! _

_              Love you madly  & stupidly, _

_                             -enj  _

 

\--And then he leaves. 

 

In this life, Grantaire is awoken by a pale and shaking Combeferre.

In this life, the news reports the death of twenty-four year old Antoine Enjolras, at around seven-thirty that morning, the victim of a mugging gone wrong.

In this life, Grantaire is left with a post-it note, an empty bed, the ghost of what might have been (could have been, should have been.) And, unseen, the ghost of the boy he loves so madly & stupidly.

(Enjolras adores him.)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is super short but ? i wanted to bring enjolras' death in without having to go into detail so :vvv thanks for reading, and as always feel free to leave comments / kudos!!
> 
> if you have prompts for this 'verse or any other, feel free to hmu @ rintaire on tumblr! i also track/post in the tag #clvclm for fic related things


End file.
